This blows
by Jaded5
Summary: A new girl has started in Squall's and Seifer's class, Seifer decides to mess around with her, but what happens if it would get more serious from his side?
1. New garden

Disclaimer: I own naaaaada, except my own chars..  
"Students, today you'll be joined by a new student, she's a year younger than you, just so you know..." Quistis said just as she started her class.  
Some of the students groaned, Squall didn't notice, being lost in his la la land.  
A girl stepped in the classroom, she had brown shoulderlenght hair and ruby eyes. She didn't wear a school uniform even though there was a strict rule saying you had to wear it, instead she wore dark blue jeans, combat boots, a white t-shirt and a black leather jacket over it. "What's your name?" Quistis motioned for the new student to come closer to her. "...." She didn't respond, just glancing around the class. 'What the hell?! Why is that guy staring at me?' She had noticed a guy in the back, with blonde hair, black pants and a grey coat. "Are you going to answer me?!" Quistis got tired of the attitude problem this new student had, 'Kinda like Seifer...'. "Yea yea. It's Alex, happy now? Where is my seat?" Alex said, shooting a death glare at her instructor. Quistis was burning with rage, but knew she couldn't do anything about it.  
"You can sit with Seifer..." She replied with a evil grin on her face.  
Alex just shrugged and went over to the seat next to Seifer, and sat down, leaning back and put her feet on the desk.  
"Everyone here know how to junction their GF's? Of course... I told you that last ti- GET THOSE FEET OF THAT DESK RIGHT NOW!" Quistis was once again burning with rage and took out her whip.  
"Fine fine.. I'll do so much more than that too!" Alex grinned and got up then she went out the door.  
'hmm... Maybe I should do the same...' Seifer thought and got up as well and followed Alex.  
  
Outside  
  
'Where is she?!' he thought angrily as he was searching for Alex, who now had disappeared.  
'Bleh! This blows! I was in there for 3 minutes and I'm already tired of it!' Alex was heading for her dorm, kicking a small coke can along the way.  
  
Finally she reached her dorm and stepped inside. She saw that it had 3 beds and it wasn't that big because of the beds. 'What the? 3 beds? I thought I wasn't gonna get any roommates..' Alex shrugged and saw a note on the wall  
Heya Alex! I'm sorry to inform you that you'll be having 2 roommates, and that is because  
we need more sponsors, so to save some money right now we had to rent out their dorms. I hope  
you'll get along fine with them.  
  
Headmaster Cid  
'Oh man... This really blows... I wonder when I'll get to see my roommates... Ah well, I'll just stay here and wait for them'  
3 hours later..  
The door burst open and a guy with bright blonde hair came after it, almost slamming himself into the wall. "Hey... Watch it out, you'll smack yourself to death one day if you keep doing that.." Alex said, looking at him from her bed.  
"Well.. Seifer was chasing me and he can get really scary at times so I had to hide somewhere and I thought Why not hide in my dorm? So I kept on running and here I am." He replied before hiding under her bed.  
"uhm... Right..." She just shrugged and kept on reading the weapons magazine she just had bought.  
After a short while Seifer slammed through the door, heavingly panting. "Where..huff... is.. huff... Chic...huff...kenwuss?" Seifer finally stopped panting and looked around in the dorm.  
"You're not gonna be my other roommate, are ya?!" Alex was staring at Seifer 'Nooo! Not this idiotic jerk. I'll never go through with this!' Seifer noticed the panic in her eyes and moved over to her, then he sat down on the bed, putting his arm around her shoulders. Zell saw his chance and ran out of the dorm. Seifer pulled Alex closer and stared at her, a evil smile forming on his lips. "Oh hell yes... I'm your other roommate.." He grinned then he kissed her on the cheek. He got up and walked out, leaving Alex sitting there in total shock.  
'Man, I love the way I can make her feel... But should I really be messing with her like this..?' he shrugged mentally and proceeded on to the cafeteria, looking for Zell.  
Alex went to bed after staying up to midnight, thinking about this day. She glanced over to Zell who was drooling in his sleep. 'Man... Zell has the coolest tattoo, plus we use the same weapon, maybe he could train with me someday.... He's kinda cute too.. What am I thinking?! I shouldn't be thinking this, I've only been here a day! Well..I can't deny it..' she sighed and glanced over to Seifer, to her shock he was sitting up, leaning against the wall, holding his blanket around his waist and staring at her. "What...?" She whispered, not wanting to wake up Zell. Seifer didn't respond, but just moved alittle closer to Alex. "What..?" She whispered again, hoping that he'd answer this time. "oh nothing.." He replied quietly as he grabbed her and pulled her closer to him. He leaned down "It's nothing in particular, just wanted to tell you that you'll be mine someday.." He let go off her and laid down, going to sleep, once again leaving Alex in total shock and confusion. 'What the hell is the problem with this guy?' She sighed and laid down as well to go to sleep. There was just one problem... She couldn't sleep since Seifer had started snouring really loudly. 'Gah! I can't believe this!' She got up, and went out of the dorm to take a midnight walk, since she was already wearing black shorts and a white t-shirt she didn't hav to put any clothes on.  
Zell had got waken up by Seifer's snoring too, so he decided that it was time to sneak into the cafeteria and get some hotdogs.  
Alex looked at the watch hanging in the hall way. 4.30am "...." 'When did time just fly away like that? Ah well...' Her stomach started growling and she went on to the cafeteria to get some hotdogs tho it was closed. 


	2. Hotdogs, leavings and special things

Disclaimer: I own naaada... Yet.. =)  
A/N: OH by the way, the shorts Alex are wearing right now, look kinda lika Zells, some useless info I know.  
"Oh hey Zell.. What are you doing up by this time?! You're supposed to be sleeping!" Alex stated, while getting some hotdogs.  
Zell just smiled "Well, I should tell you the same, besides you're younger than me, so you should have gone to sleep hours ago!" He replied while getting a pile of hotdogs as well. Alex just shrugged and went over to a table, sat down and then started eating. Zell had gotten at least 20 hotdogs and sat down at the same table as his roommate. "So.... I guess you're really hungry...." Zell nodded "Well... Some of these I'm gonna save for later, in case I wont get any of these tomorrow." He replied and smiled. "Ah.. Well I'm done now, so I guess I'll go back to the dorm or something..." She said while running out of the cafeteria and waving to Zell.   
'Oookay... Where am I going in this biiiiig nuthouse? The parking lot? Yea... Sounds great fun..' Alex rolled her eyes as she kept on going 'Ah this sounds like fun, the training center...' She smiled and ran into the training center to check it out.  
"Hmm..." Alex looked around and sighed "I suppose I should have taken some shoes eh?" She turned around and was about to leave the center when she saw Seifer standing there, fully dressed and leaning against the door post, glaring at her "You know... You're not supposed to be running around at night.." 'Okay... Now what did I do to deserve this jerk to roommate and babysitter?! I don't even need a babysitter! This blows sooo much!' "What? You finally able to show you're angry?" Seifer teased. Alex decided to ignore him and went by past him and was just about to start running as she tripped. She heard how Seifer started laughing, but then stopped as she got up on her feet and glared at him.  
"Well, now I'm gonna tell you why I got here in the first place.." He sat down leaning against the wall in the hallway to the center, he grabbed my arm and pulled me down next to him. "What is that then? Make fun of me again? Oh my Hyne! You're getting kicked out of Garden right?!" Alex said, happiness in her voice.  
"Uhm.. Kinda like that..." Seifer replied, looking around to see if anyone were around to spy on them. "Well.. I've just found out that my royal parents died a little while ago and now the people in the town want their newly found son to take the kingdom over..."  
Alex looked at him. "So you're outta here?" "Yea... I'm going to that town, but I'm taking some stuff and a very special 'thing' with me" he explained while looking at her. "Ah.. What special thing is that?" "I'll tell you tomorrow.... An hour or so before I leave." He replied and got up ready to leave. "Uhm okay..." Alex got up as well and walked to the cafeteria, wondering if any students had gotten up yet and if Zell was still there. "Oh and, don't tell anyone..." Seifer said while walking next to her. "No promises.." Alex replied as she went on to the cafeteria. Seifer was about to stop her, but changed his mind then kept going to the dorms.  
'Hmm... Nope.. No Zell around.... What to do now? I don't really know anyone else except Seifer here... And he's a big jerk anyway...' "Aaaahh" Alex screamed as someone ran into her, causing her to fall to the floor. "WATCH IT, WILL YA?! Goddamnit..." "Tehe... Sorry....."  
"That won't help a bit! Gah, my leg hurts!" Alex got up but had to lean against the wall, so she wouldn't fall down. She glanced around and saw that unmistakeable bright blonde hair. "Zell!" Zell looked around and finally noticed her, he ran over to them. "Hey Selphie, Heya Alex." Selphie smiled and waved at him. "You know her?!" Alex gasped "Yea... Why?" "Well.. First of all she bumped into me so I fell and now I can barely stand without leaning against the wall." She made an attempt to get to Dr. Kadowaki. "Hey, don't go anywhere, I'll bring you there, okay?" "Uhm.. Okay.." Alex replied with a glance on Selphie. Selphie just smiled and bounced of to Irvine. Zell picked her up and started going towards the dorms. Alex found herself being very tired and soon fell asleep in his arms. Zell just smiled and kept on going.  
When she woke up she was in her bed, wondering where Zell was she sat up and looked around. She smiled when she saw him laying in his bed sleeping. "Hmm..." Alex grabbed one of her pillows and threw it at Zell who quickly woke up "Are the hotdogs ready?" He said, looking around groggily. Alex burst out laughing "No, silly.. Oh by the way... You've missed your classes today." "Damn... Ah well... Nothing to do about it.. So.. you wanna go to the cafeteria and get some hotdogs?" "Uhm sure.." She replied and got out of the bed, but felt the jolt of pain going through her leg so she fell down onto the bed again. "okay... that hurt baaadly." Zell picked her up and headed for the cafeteria. "Hey, can you put me down here, and go ahead to the cafeteria? There is someone I have to talk to.." "Okay then, want me to take some extra hotdogs for ya?" "Sure" Zell put her down close to the wall so she could lean against it and then raced to the cafeteria.  
"Seifer! Get yer ass over here!" Seifer glanced over to her, said something to the person he was talking to and then walked over to her.  
"What?!" He said, his poison green eyes, staring at her. "You said that there was something special you wanted to take with you."   
"And?"  
"Well.. you also said that you would tell me what it was, now tell me." She leaned against the wall, feeling the jolting pain coming back.  
"Hmm... I'll tell you if you agree on going to a more private place.." He replied, glancing around. "And where would that place be?" she said, crossing her arms over her chest. "Well... we can go into the elvevator..." "Okay.." Alex started walking but stopped. "What's wrong?" Seifer asked, looking at her. "ooh... nothing." Alex kept on walking, making small breaks.  
Finally they reached the elevator. "Well, now we are inside the elevator, come on tell me!" Alex said, getting impatient. Suddenly she sat down on the floor, leaning against the elevator walls. The elevator stopped. "Uh... The elevator aint s'posed to do this, right?" "nope..." Seifer replied. "Well, now I can tell you what that special thing is." "What is it... Tell me" She added when he wasn't saying anything.  
"...."  
"It's...." He made a little break 'Odd, he usually can tell people alot of stuff... Apparently not this..' She thought, eyeing him.  
  
"You..." He finally said then he sat down with his back against her, not saying anything. 


End file.
